remnants_of_thistlelandfandomcom-20200213-history
Kala
Kala is an anthropomorphic Kangaroo who lives in a remote fallen Dungeon within the continent of Thistleland. Much like many places of a similar nature, Kala's home is a mixture of stone, metal and white surfaces, though obviously in greater repair then the usual ruined dungeons. Kala is a light tan kangaroo with green eyes who usually wears loose yellow and orange fabric, has bead wrist bands, necklace and dyes her hear green-blue. She is a little over six feet tall, and much like many kangaroos, built for hopping, kicking, and brawling. Formally working at the Dungeon she lives in before it fell to Roofection attack, Kala was saved from the monsters, transformation and Roofection due to the fact these creatures cannot infect other kangaroos and wallabies, much like the Roofection they were based on. After the Dungeon workers fell one by one to infections of various forms despite valiant defenses, she had all but lost hope of ever seeing any form of sanity and civilisation inside or outside the dungeon before coming across Tea Spot being recued by one of the 'monsters', a non-anthro genet. Realising there is still civilisation outside the Dungeon due to Tea's existence, she is slowly, room by room, gaining control and taking back the Dungeon from the beasts and monsters running wild within. Kala has access to a restoration shrine in the Dungeon and will use it if any beast proves so dangerous as to kill her in combat. Kala will sometimes leave the Dungeon to explore Thistleland for supplies and materials. Kala is skilled at various based studies, specialising in magic artifacts, chemistry and geology. She is also trained in a fighting style similar to kickboxing and has learned how to easily hold her own dealing with most monsters that would shake an Adventurer's resolve. Kala likes to take control of situations physically and has a large reserve of willpower and strength of personality. She seems to enjoy wrestling with the remaining Roofection trapped in the Laboratory with the monsters, and considers it exercise. While apparently immune from Roofection infection, and infection from monsters that catch her, Kalas actual long term immunity is unknown. Kala has hinted she somehow has first hand experience with how Thistleland first formed at least a thousand years ago, though she has no knowledge of how the continent has been shaped over the last few centuries, and rejects claims that she is any older then she appears or that she has been frozen during this time. She was apparently genuinely surprised to discover Tea, as she assumed the entire continent was full of nothing but horrors. Strangely, despite using magic herself Kala does not believe in the concept of magic, and insists that the Mages, magic artifacts, and monsters are simply mundane, often accusing them of lying about their powers. This puts her at odds with most Mages and creatures that use magic, though curiously The Gamanic she has encountered do not dispute her despite themselves using some of the most advanced magic commonly available. Kala is currently in a relationship with Tea Spot